semperiafandomcom-20200214-history
Magnormux Forzix
Magnormux Lucima Forzix, known in life as Sir Magnor of Forzi but later known more commonly as Forzix the Deatheater, was a famous undead warrior who earned his freedom from Lucien Shiokar and went on to be the founder of the Terran Crusade. Breaking off from the enslavement of the Shiokar, Magnormux hoped to lead his people to a new land and free them from the control of Lucien. Before Lucien had assumed control, the undead had lived moderately free lives. Several Terran vampiric counts had held territory across the world, numerous necromancers studying and following the teachings of the black book (the text written by the first necromancer, teaching how freedom and a better life could be obtained through undeath) and those 'afflicted' with undeath would still travel through Europa and beyond, although they were often treated as diseased. While Magnormux was not one of these original counts and masters of death, he had always studied it. Being a monk from the temple of Maeal the god of the afterlife, Magnormux had studied the undead with fascination for years. When exploring an ancient ruin devoted to a long since dead necromancer, Magnormux stumbled into an Ignotus ambush, and was raised as a slave. Years later as the Shiokar's power weakened, Magnormux 'awoke' to find himself in his undead state. Alongside his companion Elderthorn Mortis, Magnormux utilised his new strength to rally those undead who did not serve the jailer of the damned, free more undead from the grasps of the Shiokar and hopefully establish a refuge for the machinations of the undead lords. While he at first was dubbed 'count Forzix' in honour of his position as an undead leader, he quickly earned fame and repute, attracting the attention of the black bishops, the keepers of the black book and its code of undead free will and unholy ambition. They declared him the 'Night Master', a title proposed by the first necromancer for the honourary leader of the free undead, and he began a rebellion in full swing against Lucien, a 'Crusade for our Terra' as he dubbed it. Magnormux's campaign of vengeance (maybe he was killed with his family or something instead of delving into a ruin. He was raised and then made to kill his family?) was bloody and brutal, but he soon realised they needed a home of their own, a base of operations. Finding the darkness of Fenris isle (known to some as Rexus infinitus (although this may be the name of a separate continent)), Magnormux and his counts pushed out the werewolves who inhabited the lands, and built their home over the ruins of an old undead temple known as the necropolis. Over the years, a vast city of black spires and monstrous energy would emerge over the ruin, still known as the necropolis. Despite their shadowy appearance, neither Magnormux nor the Terrans were outright tyrants - they were simply independent, and highly ambitious. Their new home was a refuge as well as a place of dark experimentation; it began to attract those weird and strange folk who were often forced out of their societies, only to find themselves at home in the dark streets of the Necropolis. Magnormux would not survive much longer however. He was becoming increasingly mad, which seemed odd considering how stalwart he had seemed throughout his undeath. He was a figure of strength and unity for the undead, and he began to ruin his reputation with his increasingly erratic and borderline insane behaviour. Deciding something needed to be done, Elderthorn Mortis (Magnormux's closest friend) allowed an incursion of human anarchists to enter the land as Magnormux travelled, attacking his convoy and killing him. Mortis felt only friendship for Magnormux, but death is not a high price for one who has already died, and so to Elderthorn his actions seemed to be more a mercy done in the name of the crusade. He knew not all would see it this way however, and so opposition was quickly silenced as Mortis was named Night Master by the black bishops so succeed his old friend. Despite his untimely death, Magnormux's legacy is felt throughout the Terran people, and he is remembered with an almost God-like status. His madness, possibly induced by poison or the weight of his undeath, was kept very secret from the eyes of the public, and so his reputation and achievements as a rebel and as the first Terran to break free from the Shiokar through sheer willpower remain ever present in the minds of the free undead.